Planktopolis (episode)
Trainscript * at Chum Bucket in the evening. Plankton is seen using his scope to spy on the Krusty Krab. * Plankton: Look at this! It makes me sick! * Karen: Plankton, what are you complaining about this time? * Plankton: Oh, my computer wife, just the usual. Krabs having everyone respecting him, me having no one respecting me. * Karen: Oh, that’s okay. I respect… (cracks out laughing) I respect… (starts laughing again) I respect you. (laughs again) * Plankton: See? No respect. None at all. Well, that’s all going to change soon. * Karen: Oh no. you’re up to something. * Plankton: Come, my computer wife. Let me show you my latest project. (scene cuts to Chum Bucket laboratory.) Well, Karen, here it is. out a remote control. * Karen: What does it do? * Plankton: Well, it emits a satellite to the brain waves of all citizens of Bikini Bottom, making them my slaves! The last time, I tried this, I failed, but this time, no one will stop me. Now, get ready. button and large satellite comes out of the Chum Bucket. Waves come out of it and he waves go to the Krusty Krab, controlling every customer. * Customers: All hail Plankton. All hail Plankton. * Mr. Krabs: bathroom with wallet Oh money. Sweet, precious money. * Customers: outside All hail Plankton. All hail Plankton. * Mr. Krabs: Eh? What’s with all this racket. bathroom. Hey, keep it… Huh? * Customers: All hail Plankton. * Mr. Krabs: All hail… gasps Plankton?! So, he is hypnotizing me customers? Well, I’m not going to let him take away my customers. SpongeBob! Get over here! waits SpongeBob? * SpongeBob: from kitchen All hail Plankton. * Mr. Krabs: Oh no. The day has finally come. The apocalypse. Plankton has finally done it. Now, the whole city will be under his control. Well, I guess I will have to stop him myself to Chum Bucket. Plankton, I would like to have a word with ye! * Plankton: comes. Hello, Krabs. You like my new city? * Mr. Krabs: You! You’re sick! * Plankton: You are lucky I didn’t chose to hypnotize you. * Mr. Krabs: I would rather be hypnotized than live like this! * Plankton: Don’t worry! I have got something better for you! Seize him! * Bikini Bottomites: to Plankton. All hail Plankton. * Mr. Krabs: and runs outside the Chum Bucket. * More People: All hail Plankton. * Mr. Krabs: What should I do? at people. Kicks Fred. * Fred: robotic voice My leg. down. * Mr. Krabs: Fred as trampoline and jumps over all people. You’ll never get me, you bilge rats! away. * Plankton: That’s right, you fool! Run! Run! My cameras will find you. evilly. Scene cuts to the next day morning. The city is seen filled with graffiti and fire and the Krusty Krabs’ sign has been changed to the Krappy Krab. My dream city has finally come. * Karen: I’m surprised you pulled this off. * Plankton: Thanks for the support, my computer wife. Now, it’s time for the next part of my plan. * Karen: What is it? * Plankton: I am going to rename this city. From now on, Bikini Bottom is Planktopolis! out microphone and yells in microphone Slaves, put in my new sign. looks at cameras and sees slaves putting new sign. Now, this city is perfect. evilly. Huh? What’s this? Mr. Krabs leaving town. * Mr. Krabs: There is nothing left for me here anymore. I’m just going to leave with all I need. out money. Cries and walks away. * Plankton: Oh, this is too good! at camera. Mr. Krabs is leaving then stops and turns around. What?! Why isn’t he leaving?! * Mr. Krabs: Eh? Patrick fighting other Bikini Bottomites. * Bikini Bottomites: All hail Plankton. * Patrick: Answer my question! Is mayonnaise an instrument?! * Bikini Bottomites: All hail Plankton. * Plankton: What?! Why isn’t that starfish hypnotized?! * Karen: Looks like your plan had flaws. * Plankton: What do you mean? * Karen: It is clear he has no brain so you can’t hypnotize him. * Plankton: Well, it doesn’t matter. Let’s see what our friend, Krabs is up to? at camera * Mr. Krabs: Patrick, you haven’t gotten hypnotized? * Patrick: What? * Mr. Krabs: Never mind. Let’s go. * Patrick: Where are we going? * Mr. Krabs: To stop Plankton! Patrick and runs past Bikini Bottomites. Bikini Bottomites are chasing them. * Plankton: Stop me? Well, they have another thing coming. cuts to later that night. They should be here soon. Krabs and Patrick break in the Chum Bucket. * Mr. Krabs: Freeze, Plankteron! * Plankton: You freeze! Slaves! * Bikini Bottomites: All hail Plankton. All hail Plankton. * Mr. Krabs: and grabs Patrick away. Come on, Patrick! Alright, Plankton, where are you? * Plankton: Right here. out device and presses button. * Bikini Bottomites: All hail Plankton. * Mr. Krabs: The button. That’s how he is controlling everyone. Oh, Plankton! * Plankton: What? * Mr. Krabs: This! on Plankton and the device, destroying the device and bringing back all Bikini Bottomites. * Nat: Huh? * Harold: Where am I? * Mr. Krabs: Listen up, everybody, Plankton hypnotized you all to work for him. * Bikini Bottomites: growl * Plankton: Sorry? screams and off-screen fighting is heard. Category:ElectroElf Category:ChocolateBrownieBoy Category:Plankton Lives with the Raw Category:Kingshire TV Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2015